KHO: The Lost Heroes
by KaiDrago1
Summary: The Z-war is out of control, Alphas in danger. And their savior is gone, to the world where his strength is needed for the gods to be at peace. Kole Latham, Demi-deity: son of Atlas, is called upon with a boy who forgets, a silver tonged hotty, a tool working elf, and a half goat that needs anger management. Pairings will soon be decided. possible lemons. I don't own Rick's books.


**Disclaimer: I own Kole, nothing more. the Heroes of Olympus characters are all owned by Rick Riordan**

**Please support the following release.** **(=**

(flashback)

It was a dark night in New Athens of the Z-War. The battle was endless, Alphas in peril, and only their savior can save them from, 'Him'. Flagg, the mastermind behind the Z-War brake out incident, has made plans to capture and kill the friends and family of Kole Latham.

The one person who could put an end to his terror. One by one his team mates, friends, family, and finally his girlfriend Jessica Trace were kidnapped.

"FLAGG!" shouts the hero, "I swear to the gods if you kill them, I WILL END YOUR MISERABLE LIFE, YOU HEAR ME!" He doesn't know why but he noticed that Flagg was off his edge lately and has no clue why.

"Well," he said holding his hand around Jessica's throat," you seem more confident now. What's with the change, you seem, bolder. Ah well, since it is your birthday today, I'll give you a gift. To live a new, heart reaching, life where others need your help more."

"If your trying to phyc me out it won't work, your mind control won't effect me. I have trained my mind to negate telepaths. And the reason why I'm a lot stronger is because I have found my father and he has given me his blessing."

He looks over to his mother hanging on a cross staring scarcely, "His name is Atlas the Titan, and I won't DO WRONG BY HIS ACTIONS!" as said he generates a gravitational force onto the ground, placed his hands in a cannon looking position.

His left holding his right and yelled, "Thanks to him I am able to perfect this power. Now get away from them and face me like a man Flagg! WHITE CREATION BLAST!"

Out of nowhere, all of his elemental powers are forming into his palm adding all of there energy to make a white orb that was sent like a bullet dodging it's way towards him. Creating a giant white flash that blinded even the gods...then he blacked out.

(flashback end)

When Kole woke back to life he was in a bus in a desert. But not just any bus, but a SCHOOL bus. He turned to see a couple, blonde male and chocolate brown girl holding hands with the boy all confused looking. "Hey Kole, man you alright?" he turned back around to see a Latino looking elf was smiling next to him.

"Uh, do I know you?" he asked but the boy was interrupted by a short guy yelling over a whole flock of talking teens. "LEO VALDEZ! Problems?"

"Hold on one sec, sorry Coach hedge I can't here you right, Could you use your mega phone please." The coach grunted as if clad to use his megaphone till it made a Darth Vader imitation. The coach tried again with him saying, "The cow says moo!"

The kids howled, and the couch slammed down the megaphone. "Valdez!" Piper stifled a laugh. "My god, Leo. How did you do that?"

Leo slipped a tiny Phillips head screwdriver from his sleeve. "I'm a special boy."

"Guys, seriously," Jason pleaded. "What am I doing here? Where are we going?" Piper knit her eyebrows. "Jason, Kole, are you guys joking?"

She got a serious look from the albino 14 year old (AU:Yeah made him 4 years younger because most demigods are roughly 13 when noticed by their parents) whom turned from the seat in front of her saying. "If I was joking this planet would have been dead."

"No!" Jason continued. "I have no idea-"

"AW, yeah, they're joking," Leo interrupted. "They're trying to get me back for that shaving cream on the Jell-O thing,aren't you guys?" Jason and Kole glanced at each other before giving Leo a blank stare.

"No, I think they're serious." Piper tried to take Jason's hand again, but he pulled it away. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't- I can't-"

Piper then looked over at Kole again with a sad tone. "So, you don't remember me either?" Kole looked at her for a moment pondering on how to say it correctly. "No, I have no clue. All I bloody remember was being in New Athens during the bloody war."

This made her, Leo, and even Jason look at him in a confused way. "Oh, don't tell me that you guys haven't heard about the Z-War against Flagg?"

Leo was the first to answer. "Dude we only know about Afghanistan." This gave proof about Kole's suspicions about his predicament. He was in another universe...AGAIN! "Oh, Just bloody PERFECT!"

"That's it!" Couch Hedge yelled from the front. "The back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch!" The rest of the kids just cheered.

"There's a shocker," Leo muttered. But piper kept her eyes locked on Jason, like she couldn't decide to be hurt or worried. "Did you hit your head or something? You really don't know who we are?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "It's worse than that. I don't know who _I_ am.

* * *

The bus dropped them in front of a big red stucco complex like a museum, just sitting in the middle of nowhere. Maybe that's what it was: the National Museum of Nowhere, Jason thought. Although Kole was going through his memories of the grand cannon with his mother.

A cold wind blew across the desert. Jason paid no attention to what he was wearing, but it wasn't nearly warm enough: jeans and sneakers, a purple T-shirt, and a thin black windbreaker. While Kole wore a res muscle shirt, black cargo pants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and his signature Omega necklace his father gave him.

"So a crash course for the amnesiac," Leo said, in a helpful tone that made Jason think this was not going to be helpful. "We go to the 'Wilderness School' "-Leo made the air quotes with his fingers. "Which means we're 'bad kids.' Your family, or court, or whoever, decided you were too much trouble, so they shipped you off to this lovely prison-sorry, 'boarding school'

In Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like running ten miles a day through the cacti and weaving daisies into hats! And for a special treat we go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you guys now?"

Jason and Kole looked at each other before saying. "No." Jason glanced apprehensively at the other kids: maybe twenty guys, half as many girls. None of them looked like hardened criminals, but he wondered, as did Kole, what they'd all done to get sentenced to a school for delinquents, and he wondered why he belonged with them.

Leo rolled his eyes. "You're really gonna play this out, huh? Okay, so the four of us started here together this semester. We're totally tight. You guys do everything I say and give me your desserts and do my chores-" he would of continued till Piper intervened saying.

"Leo, stop it!" only to that Kole also said. "That is so bull mate."

"Fine. Ignore that last. But we _are_ friends. Well, Pipers a little more than your friend, Jason, the last few weeks-"

"Leo, stop it!" Piper shouted with her face going red. Jason could feel his face burning as well. He thought he'd remember if he'd been going out with a girl like Piper. "he's got amnesia or something," Piper continued. "We've got to tell somebody."

"Tell somebody what dear?" They all heard from a couple seats over, seeing a girl, raven hair with crimson highlights, black short skirt, a short red tank top, and a small black jacket. "All I know is that Kole and I have some quality time we need to take care of."

"Sorry, Jessy, but Kole and Jason have amnesia at the moment can you call back later?" Leo said with a recording impersonation. "Leo, Jason and Kole need help," Piper insisted. "They've got a concussion or-"

"Yo, Piper." One of the guys dropped back to join them as the group was heading into the museum. the new guy wedged himself between Jason and Piper, knocking Leo into Kole. "Don't talk to these bottom-feeders. You're my partner, remember?"

As the new guy entered the group Kole got a strange frequency from him...something _not_ human. 'Whoever...or whatever this guy is...I'd better keep my eye one him.'

He had dark hair cut superman style, a deep tan, and teeth so white they should've come with a warning label: **DO NOT STARE DIRECTLY AT TEETH. PERMANENT BLINDNESS MAY OCCUR.**

He wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey, Western jeans and boots, and he smiled like he was God's gift to juvenile delinquent girls everywhere. Jason hated his guts in an instant.

"Go away, Dylan," Piper grumbled. "I didn't ask to work with you."

"Ah, that's no way to be. This is your lucky day!" Dylan hooked his arm through her's and dragged her through the museum entrance. Piper shot one last look over her shoulder like, _911_.

Leo got up brushing himself off. "God, I hate that guy." He offered Jason his arm, like they should go skipping inside together. "I'm Dylan," he said in a mocking tone. "I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! you want to date me instead? You're so lucky!"

"Leo," Jason said. "You're weird."  
"Yeah, you tell me that a lot." Leo grinned. "But if you don't remember me, that means I can reuse all of my old jokes. Come on!"

"Yeah, catch you later Leo. Me and Kole need some time to talk...after all...we are partners on this assignment." Jessy said dragging Kole with her.

**I hope you liked this episode of Kole and the Heroes of Olympus: Lost Hero**

**If you have any Q's as to what Kole can do just pm me.**

**Ch 2 A Very Breezy Situation**


End file.
